


Old Money

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bathing, Bottoming from the Top, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, First Time Sugar Baby, Hand Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Nonbinary Lafayette, Praise Kink, Riding, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Washington, Washette - Freeform, meeting online, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had sent them the link as a joke after they complained about their lack of spending money and university debts one too many times. They had planned on trashing the email, but something about it drew them to make an account. Then Mr. Washington had messaged them, and they struck up a nice conversation. So that’s how they arrived here outside the nicest restaurant Italian restaurant in town in a dress and heels that was delivered to their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Money

**Author's Note:**

> This is for iwillgladlyjointhefight. Thanks for encouraging me to sin, Pauline.

Maybe making an account on sugardaddy.com was a bad idea. Lafayette was starting to get cold feet. Alex had sent them the link as a joke after they complained about their lack of spending money and university debt one too many times. They had planned on trashing the email, but something about it drew them to make an account. Then Mr. Washington had messaged them, and they struck up a nice conversation. 

So that’s how they arrived here outside the nicest restaurant Italian restaurant in town in a dress and heels that was delivered to their apartment. When they walk into the dimly light restaurant, Lafayette is surprised when the hostess at the podium gives them a tight lipped smile, before leading them to a table near the back. Mr. Washington, they presume, stands up when they arrive, wearing a lean grey suit, that looks like it cost thousands of dollars, and fits the intimidating man like a glove. What have they gotten themselves into? Mr. Washington looks them over once with an interested smile, they hope, before moving to pull their chair out for them. Lafayette sits down delicately, putting their small clutch in their lap. George pushes in their chair, and then sits back into his own. 

“You must be Lafayette.” George says resting his elbows on the table, and leaning forward on his clasped hands. For an older man he was incredibly handsome, with wide shoulders and large firm looking hands, Lafayette could imagine wrapped around their neck or handing them a credit card. 

“I am, sir.” Lafayette replies with their best coy smile.

“I see you chose to wear the outfit I sent you.” Mr. Washington says while flipping through the menu in front of him. Lafayette touches the silken fabric of the red slip-like dress that had arrived in a box at his doorstep a few days before their date. Could they consider this a date? “It looks exquisite on you, as I thought it would.” 

“I…yes. It’s quiet lovely. Thank you, sir.” Lafayette responds quietly biting down on their lip, flushing with pride in their appearance. 

A different waitress with the same tight lipped smile as the hostess comes by to drop off bread with soft cheese, and takes their drink orders. Mr. Washington orders a them bottle of wine to share with a name Lafayette doesn’t recognize. She leaves as quickly as she stops by.

“So would you like to tell me more about yourself?” Mr. Washington asks as the waitress stops by again to pour them glasses of red wine. She leaves the bottle in a bucket of ice on the table. Lafayette chews on a piece of the crusty bread thoughtfully as they ponder an appropriate response. 

“I’m at my second year at Columbia University.” They reply before taking a sip of the red wine. It’s fruity and strong, leaving their mouth feeling dry. George raises a thick eyebrow. 

“What are you studying?” He inquires with what seems like genuine interest. 

“I’m double majoring in political science and education.” Lafayette goes on and let’s words flow out of their mouth, “I’m currently living with my roommate, Alex, who is majoring in political science as well. He…well he sent me the link to the website we talked on a little while ago…” Mr. Washington chuckles at Lafayette’s answer. “Sir?” 

“Your honesty is refreshing. I can tell you’ve never done this before.” George says with a pleased smile, and takes a sip of the wine. 

“Is that a problem? I don’t really know how this,” Lafayette gestures between them, “works.” 

“No, that’s fine. I’ll be very clear with you then. I am a high profile man, so this relationship would have to be classified. I’ll pay you ten thousand dollars a month as an allowance for your…companionship, and also pay for various things you desire, and cover travel costs. What I ask from you is discretion, honesty, and any…favors you’re willing to provide.” 

“That’s a very attractive offer.” Lafayette chews the inside of their cheek. Mr. Washington opens his mouth to respond, but the severe waitress is back for dinner orders. 

“I’ll have the spade con pomodoro e melan zane patatine.” Mr. Washington tells her with confidence and ease over the Italian words. When Lafayette had mulled over the menu they couldn’t discern it. 

“Um…I will take the same.” They respond lamely, handing her the menu in shame. She stalks off, her cheap heels clicking loudly on the dark wooden floor. The food turns out to be some sort of fish and tube shaped pasta with tomatoes. Lafayette pokes it with their fork before taking a small bite. It’s delicious and seems to melt in their mouth. A tiny moan slips out from their painted lips. 

“It’s swordfish.” Mr. Washington looks at them hungrily, making Lafayette feel dizzy. Lafayette eyes the hungry gaze, and speeds up their eating, anxious for what would come at the end of the night. They couldn’t deny they were very attracted to Mr. Washington. Lafayette makes a show of looking up at Mr. Washington through their eyelashes, as they sip the rich red wine. 

“Thank you, sir.” Lafayette purrs with a salacious grin. Flirting, they could do flirting. 

“I do hope you will accompany me to my hotel room tonight.” Mr. Washington says voice sounding a little broken. Lafayette nods eagerly. This was turning out much better than they expected. They finish their meal quickly with easy conversation. It feels more like a first date than Lafayette thought it would. 

Mr. Washington flags down their waitress when they’re both done, and asks for the check. He doesn’t let Lafayette see it, just slides a credit card into the book before handing it back to the waitress. 

They walk together out to the valet where a man holds the door open to a discreet, all black car with tinted windows. Mr. Washington slides into the backseat after them, and doesn’t buckle up, just crosses his legs and leans back. The divider is up between the driver and the backseat, they notice. Lafayette shivers as the cold seeps through their silk dress from the leather seats. Mr. Washington doesn’t say anything just takes off his dress jacket, and wraps it around their shoulders. Lafayette pulls it tight around their shoulders, thankful. It smells warm, spicy, and maybe a bit woody. 

“I would prefer if you didn’t see other people when we’re together. It’s not necessary just a preference I have.” Mr. Washington hooks one thick finger under their chin making them look up at him. “I would like to be the only one pampering you.” Lafayette shivers again, but not from the cold. 

“That won’t be a problem.” Lafayette breathes. 

“You’re very beautiful.” Mr. Washington moves his hand to their cheek, and Lafayette leans into the touch. His other hand slides under their thigh and pulls their legs over his lap. The hand on their cheek drifts down to their neck and spreads out on their collarbone. “Your heart is beating very fast.” He observes. 

Lafayette leans up and kisses Mr. Washington. He wraps his arms tightly around their waist, and bites down on their bottom lip. Lafayette opens their mouth, moaning, and he takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into their mouth. Lafayette gets lost in the battle of teeth and tongue, and before long they are broken apart by a knock on the car window. 

A man opens the car door, and they step out. Mr. Washington puts his strong hand on the small of Lafayette’s back, guiding them through the automatic glass doors of the hotel. George waves his other hand at the women behind the front desk, and they walk quickly to the elevator before Lafayette can really take in the room. Everything is white or gold and the floor looks like it’s made of marble and very expensive. 

The elevator ride is silent, as they ride up to the top floor. Mr. Washington slides a key card from his pocket into the door’s lock at a room at the end of the hallway. He opens the door, and Lafayette steps in apprehensively. The room seem to be composed of a living room with a door leading to what they guess would be the bedroom. 

Mr. Washington walks past them, and pulls out a bottle from a silver bucket on the glass coffee table. Lafayette is eyeing the sliding glass door leading to a balcony behind Mr. Washington, when they hear the pop. Mr. Washington is filling two tall glass flutes full of champagne for them. He holds out a glass for Lafayette. 

“Relax, have a drink with me.” Lafayette takes the flute, and lets the sweet bubbles fill their mouth. 

“Thank you. It’s delicious, sir.” 

“Would you like me to run you a bath?” It doesn’t seem much like a question, so Lafayette nods. George unbuttons his cufflinks, and rolls up his sleeves revealing his defined forearms. 

“That would be lovely.” The bathroom has the same marble floors as the entrance, and a large, claw foot, porcelain tub. George sits on the edge and fiddles with the golden nobs until the temperature is to his liking, and pours in some bubbles. He looks back at Lafayette, who had just been watching, and raises an expectant eyebrow, taking the flute from their hand. 

Not being shy about their body, Lafayette bends down to pull off their tall black heels, tossing them to the side with a clacking sound. They hang the suit jacket on the racks with the large, fluffy, white towels. They pull the red dress over their head, leaving them just in their green lace boy shorts with their already half hard cock. They place the dress next to the suit jacket before sliding off their underwear and sticking a toe in the warm water of the bath before stepping in. They fully submerge, and come back up shaking the water from their curls lightly. The water is warm and feels amazing against their skin. 

Mr. Washington just watches trailing a finger in the water, and hands the champagne flute back to them. They pull their knees up to their chest as they sip. They could definitely get used to this treatment. 

“I’m going to get some more ice when I come back I would like you to be dressed. I’ll leave you something on the bed to wear.” Mr. Washington says after letting them soak for some time. 

Lafayette gets out when they hear the rummaging in the other room stop, and the front door close. They dry themselves off with one of the soft towels, leaving it in the bathroom when they go in search of the bedroom.

On the bed is a few pieces of lacey fabric. They pick the one on top up. It’s a partly lace partly pearly satin white and pink baby doll with matching satin underwear and sheer stockings. They put on the panties first, liking the feeling of the satin material against their body. The stockings end at about mid-thigh with a lace band, and the baby doll fits perfectly against their flat chest, and drapes around their midsection. 

They look at their appearance in the large full length mirror next to the closet. Lafayette twirls around watching the material of the baby doll float around their hips, and the stockings on their muscled legs. They spin around in surprise when they hear the bedroom door close, forgetting where they were for a second. Mr. Washington is staring at them, biting his lip. 

“Mr. Washington—“Lafayette starts to say. 

“Call me George.” George cuts them off voice shaky. He walks over to Lafayette and places his hands on their forearms, rubbing them up and down slowly. “Look at you. All pretty and dressed up for me.” 

“Just for you.” Lafayette breathes out, feeling their cock stir in their panties at the praise. 

“You can say no or stop at any time, and I will. Do you have a safe word?” George asks seriously. 

“Um…swordfish.” Lafayette replies leaning up on their stocking clad toes to try and reach George’s lips. George chuckles before connecting their lips. He kisses them softly as he places his hands on the backside of their thighs. He lifts them up, wrapping their legs around his waist. He walks them over to the bed as he licks into their mouth. 

He lays back on the bed, so Lafayette is on top of him. Lafayette sits back on their heels, and pulls off George’s tie, before attacking the buttons on his crisp button-up. Then they push the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, and toss the tie and shirt off the side of the bed. Lafayette runs their hand down George’s firm chest, grinding down against the hardness in his dress pants. 

George sits up, and mouths at one of their nipples through the thin material of the baby doll, grasping at their ass. One hand slithers under the baby doll, and the other slips into the back of their panties. 

Lafayette pushes back on George’s chest until he falls back onto the bed, and starts working their nimble fingers on his belt. George helps them push his pants and boxer briefs down, and then leans back on his elbows. His cock is long, thick, and hard, already dripping with precum. 

Lafayette wraps their hand around the base, and leans forward to lick the head before sucking gently. George groans lowly. Lafayette sinks down as far as they can without gagging, looking at George, who’s chest is rising and falling rapidly. They take a deep breath, and try to open their throat to take more of George’s cock into their mouth. George moves a hand to the back of their hand, guiding them to bob up and down. 

Lafayette pulls off gasping for breath, lips spit-slicked and face flushed. George twists to reach the bed side table drawer, and hands Lafayette a bottle of lube after putting a condom next to them on the other side of the bed. 

Lafayette slides the panties from their hips down their stocking clad legs. Those end up on the floor with the pile of George’s clothes. 

“I want you to open yourself up.” George says sitting up with Lafayette still in his lap. They shudder and nod. Lafayette cracks open the bottle and pours the cold fluid onto their fingers. 

George spreads apart their ass cheeks with his large hands, as they reach back to slide a finger into themself with one hand balancing themself on George’s shoulder. They quickly add a second after the first, relishing in the slight burn. Lafayette scissors the fingers, and pumps them in and out, stretching themselves. George trails a thick finger down their ass, catching some of the lube dripping down, before pushing in his finger with the two Lafayette already has in themselves. They moan loudly when George curls his finger slightly and catches their prostrate. Lafayette pulls out their fingers. 

“I’m ready, please.” They whimper gripping onto George’s shoulders with both hands. 

“Please, what?” George asks massaging their prostrate, reducing them to a trembling mess.

“Please, fuck me!” Lafayette cries out. George pulls his finger out, and finally rips open the condom next to them on the bed. 

“How could I refuse you asking me so nicely?” George drawls, rolling the condom down his cock. 

Lafayette lines themselves up with George’s cock, and sinks down till they are fully seated. George grasps them with one hand on their waist the other digging into the front of their thigh. Their lips reunite in an open mouthed kiss, as Lafayette rocks back onto George’s cock. George uses the hand on their waist to pull Lafayette down, as he rocks his hips up. 

Lafayette wraps one arm around George’s neck, the other sneaks down to their aching and ignored cock. They jerk themselves off to the rhythm of their fucking. They cry out, and rest their head against George’s chest as one thrust hits their prostate. George bites down and sucks on the soft flesh at the junction of Lafayette’s neck and shoulder. That’s all it takes for Lafayette to come with a sob over their hand. 

George moves his other hand to Lafayette’s waist, and begins thrusting up as hard as he can until he too is coming with a groan. Lafayette pulls themselves off George, and collapses next to him on the bed. George tosses the condom in the wastebasket near the bed, and slips under the covers. 

“You can spend the night here if you want, and if you aren’t busy tomorrow I’d like to take you shopping” George says, eyes closed stretching out on the bed. With exhausted hands, Lafayette pulls off the baby doll, and slides the stockings off their legs before climbing under the covers. Yeah, they could get used to this.


End file.
